doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP02: Underhalls (Doom II)
MAP02: Underhalls (MAP32 in PSX/Saturn) is the second map of Doom II. It was designed by American McGee and uses the music track "The Healer Stalks". The par time is 1:30. thumb|300px|Map of MAP02 Walkthrough From the start point, cross the water river, then turn right, go up the stairs, and open the door. You are in a room with two alcoves, the left one is open, press the switch to open up a barricade to the northeast of the water. Backtrack to the start, follow it east, then south, then west, until you come to a brick building. Go up the stairs, follow the ledge south until you come to the window, RUN to get inside the building, then turn right and go up the stairs, and then get the red key. Backtrack to the start, again go south and open the door, this time open the red bars to the right, kill the shotgunner, and press the switch. You should see a new barricade open to the west of the water. Follow it until you come to a barrel and a shotgunner. Turn right into a pool with more barrels and shotgunners. Fall down into the southwest hole, then follow it to the blue key. Open the door to the north of the river, and follow it north until you come to a blue door. Open the blue door, go up the stairs, then open the other blue door. Kill the shotgunners, and press the switch. Other points of interest There are several traps and monster-only teleporters that can roll in shotgunners and other enemies, and getting the red key opens up imps and demons. Near the middle of the east water river, is an alcove taking you to a door. Open it into a computer room with lots of zombiemen and shotgun guys to kill. On the other side is a super shotgun. Secrets # At the top of the staircase inside the structure the red keycard is found in, open the west wall just west of the alcove the key was resting in. Behind this wall is a small room containing a few sergeants (G), a combat armor vest, and a teleport shortcut back to the start of the level. # Secret exit [Xbox version only]: after obtaining the red keycard, drop down, and enter the northeast chamber (H) that has just opened. Walk up to the narrow, stone wall in the northwest of this chamber (I), and press on it to be taken to the Xbox-exclusive secret level, MAP33: Betray. The button that allows you to enter this level is active in the Doom 3 BFG Edition version of the map, however, it will simply take you back to the beginning of MAP02: Underhalls. Bugs # There is a blind Sergeant in the room behind the first door near the start of the map. # Behind the bars locked with the red key, sector 39 (the western monitor) is not "closed", because linedef 312 (the southern border of the monitor) originates along the body of linedef 491 (the southwest wall south of the western monitor) rather than its endpoint. This creates a paper-thin wall at the southern end of the monitor. # On your way to the blue key, one Sergeant (thing 85) situated near a barrel on a platform south of the main tunnel is immobile due to being partially inside the southern wall. # The lower sides of linedefs 327, 328, 338, and 339 are all untextured, producing Hall of Mirrors effects if you stand in any of the small pools you fall into when entering the sewer and face outward. # Thing number 69, a barrel (x=464 y=784) is in a linedef because it had the same Y position. Trivia * In the first versions of this map, the left alcove of the small room across the river from the start had bars closing it which needed to be opened by the Use key. These were removed from subsequent versions. * This level marks the first appearance of the Shotgun Guys in Doom II, and if you didn't get the secret shotgun in the last level, your first shotgun will likely come from the Sergeant you kill to get to the left switch. Speedrunning Routes and tricks You can use a bar glide. In order to do so, get to the location of the water that you can see the brick building with the red key. Then run facing west. You will be behind the barricade opened by a switch behind the red door. However, you will be confined to the western portion of this map. Also it may take several tries. Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Video File:Doom II (1994) - MAP02 Underhalls 4K 60FPS Trivia The music for this level is inspired by "Samba Briza" by Atheist. A Shotgun Guy next to an explosive barrel appears to be stuck and can't move, only walk in place. External links * MAP02 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert |- |- Underhalls (Doom II) Category:American McGee levels Category:Doom II levels